


This Is Where I'm Home

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dating Blaine and Sebastian finally move in together and Sebastian has an extra surprise for his boyfriend (and no sense of romance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where I'm Home

“I am not moving from this couch. Ever.”

“Who’s going to be making me dinner then? We haven’t even been here three hours and you’re already failing at your housewifely duties.”

“Do you really want me cooking? Or anywhere near a stove? You know what happens when I try and make anything other than cookies.”

Sebastian did remember what happened. Blaine had been banned from the kitchen at his last apartment because they got sick of the fire alarm going off every time he tried to make something. That rule would very much still be effect in this apartment. Sebastian hadn’t just spent all that money on a new home only for it to burn down within the first month.

“And you have about a week left with this housewife crap before I start withholding sex.”

Sebastian gave himself a mental pat on the back for not commenting on  _that._ Blaine had been nearly insufferable ever since he took that damn feminist class in college and while Blaine had never been overly fond of gender-based stereotypes, if you caught him on a bad day you would have to sit through a twenty minute lecture on equality and the flaws and oppression of the patriarchy. Or something, Sebastian tended to not listen.

“You have until after dinner to become acquainted with the couch. Then we start unpacking.”

“Dinner?” Blaine perked up, looking around like the food would magically appear on the coffee table.

“I ordered Chinese while you were struggling up the stairs. I got the menu off the old woman in 7B. This smile is irresistible to all ages and genders.” He smiled charmingly and batted his eyelashes in demonstration. It was actually Blaine she had taken too; handing Sebastian the menu with a concerned  _‘your boy looks exhausted. Make sure he eats well tonight. And I’ll send my Fred over with a casserole for tomorrow. No one said anything about new neighbors, otherwise I’d have something ready tonight.’_

There was something about Blaine that made old women love him. Probably the fact that he dressed like their husbands.

When his phone buzzed to announce the arrival of their dinner, they had a frantic scramble to try and find wallets. Blaine ended up winning that round, without even having to get up from the couch since his wallet was in his pants pocket. (Although, Sebastian noted, it took his a suspiciously long time to find it.)

While Blaine wolfed down his fried rice (or as much as Blaine Anderson ever wolfed down anything— Sebastian could just sense his displeasure at having to eat his first meal in their new home with plasticware.) Sebastian, on the other hand, barely touched his.  

This was, without a doubt, the biggest day of his life. Even bigger than any of his graduations, bigger than getting hired at Hanswell & Beckett. All those moments he had foreseen; had known for years that those events would all happen to him.

This he hadn’t planned for. Even as a kid he couldn’t imagine himself settling down. It wasn’t until last year (in the most unglamorous moment possible—they had stopped to get gas after a day trip upstate. Blaine had  gotten out of the car without his coat or gloves and was hopping around outside the car, waiting for the tank to fill. And he had just known.) that he even considered it, despite how long he and Blaine had been together for.

And now here they were. Sitting on _their_  couch in  _their_  apartment. And if they didn’t start unpacking soon he was going to lose his mind. He needed to make this real, and not just some fantasy in his head.

Blaine had barely finished eating before Sebastian was collecting up the cartons and putting them in the fridge (the only thing in the entire place that had been plugged in).

“Alright,” he channeled as much of his inner team captain as possible in hopes of providing some form of motivation. “Let’s start unpacking.” Blaine looked significantly less enthused by this idea than was ideal. “You were the one who wanted us to do this together. Otherwise I’d just let you lay there while I did all the work.”

“Of course I want to unpack together. Seb, its-“

“Deeply symbolic of the sunshine that is our future. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.” He also lamented the creative writing course Blaine had taken.

Liberal Arts education was just damaging to a person’s soul. Happily, he had locked himself within the confines of the business school and avoided all those wishy-washy classes that were forever irrelevant to his life but were meant to make him a more well-rounded human being or whatever. The closest he had come to dabbling in the liberal arts was his on again off again affair with the language department. He remained deeply skeptical of the entire thing, even if Blaine’s philosophy T.A was unfairly attractive.

But still, he had been surrounded by men  in suits on a daily basis. That beat out weird hipster apparel any day.

“Can’t we just go to bed and do it in the morning?”

“We at least have to unpack the sheets. Unless you just want to sleep under the duvet.”

Blaine scrunched up his nose in response.

“So up you get, killer,” he reached down and hauled his boyfriend off the couch. “And you can do the honors of opening the first box.” Together they looked at the sea of boxes that trailed from one room to the other.

“Where do we start?”

With a critical eye, Sebastian observed the room, trying to determine if anything was important enough to unpack tonight or if it could all wait. All the boxes he had packed were neatly and precisely labeled while Blaine’s boxes were much more generally categorized. “Well, if you are serious about wanting to go to bed we should probably start there. Make up the bed and unpack a couple of things.”

It took about ten minutes for them to locate the box with the linens. Although looking was a very loose term. Sebastian kicked half-heartedly at all the boxes that didn’t have ‘fragile’ scrawled across them while Blaine fluffed the pillows and duvet that had just been thrown on top of the bed.

“These three have bedding,” he said, restacking two boxes into a pile before hesitantly adding a third, slightly smaller one, to the top.  

“Okay,” Blaine quirked a questioning eyebrow at him as he continued to fidget with the boxes. “Want to bring them over here? Since that’s where the bed is?”

“That would be a good idea,” he agreed while mentally scolding himself for being so ridiculous. This is what he wanted. It was how he had pictured it; although maybe they would’ve been a little bit less exhausted.

Everything seemed wrong. Not horribly, drastically wrong. Just a little left of center. Not enough to warrant the panic that was fighting its way up his throat, but enough to make him want to pause and re-evaluate it all.

Then Blaine pranced across the room, clearly fed up with waiting for Sebastian, and snatched up the top box before flitting back to the bed. Then the true panic set in.

This was real. This was happening.

“Blaine,” he choked out although he wasn’t really sure where to go from there, especially since his boyfriend was already gleefully struggling with the packing tape.

“Is this the right box? It feels awfully light, even for sheets.” Blaine lifted the box in demonstration. “Not that it really matters. Needs to be opened eventually. Might as well do it now.”  He shrugged and continued with his task while Sebastian stood frozen in the corner.

“That’s weird.” Blaine had made it past the tape and was now looking down at the opened box. “It’s just a bunch of packing peanuts and bubble wrap.”

“That is weird.” Sebastian managed to force his legs to propel himself forward, hoping to be able to stop Blaine before this all went too far. They might’ve been together for almost 6 years, but maybe this was too fast. “Must be that someone forgot to put something in there. You know, in the rush of packing.”

“Nope. There’s something in here. It better not be a sex toy, Smythe.” He winked and groped around in the box for a second before triumphantly pulling his hand away. “Ah-ha!” He exclaimed.

Sebastian cringed and tried to calculate whether he’d be able to make it to the bathroom before Blaine realized what he was holding.  They were too far up for him to jump, but there might be a handy fire escape nearby or a drainage pipe. It was New York, you never knew.

“What’s this?” Blaine asked cautiously, gaze flickering between Sebastian and the item in his hand. It, too, was a box. A small velvet box.

Throwing himself out the window was actually starting to sound better and better with every second that Blaine looked at the damn box.

“Is this… is this yours?”

He spared one last glance at the bathroom door before swallowing and replying, “Do you want it to be?”

“Seb,” Blaine sighed but seemed to accept that as a yes. “Did you know it was in here?”

Never before had he appreciated exactly how difficult nodding was. But the amount of muscle coordination for something like that had to be extraordinary.

“Did you mean for me to find it?”

He had, god he had. And right now he couldn’t remember why.  Not because he didn’t want it. It had been all he could think about ever since they first started talking about living together. Suddenly just living together wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted  _always_.

But Blaine deserved more than this; more than sweat stained shirts and no bedding after a night of sub-par Chinese food.  Sure, Sebastian wasn’t really into romantic dinners in fancy suits with a quartet playing in the background but Blaine was, had never gotten beyond being the doe-eyed, love-struck teenager he was when they first met.

Before he knew what he was doing he was falling to his knees in front of the bed and grabbing the box from Blaine’s hand. “I know I should have done something bigger. Shut down the Empire State Building or something. Or had the cast of Wicked sing it to you. But this just seemed-” he didn’t really know what it seemed so he let himself trail off and gave himself a second to try and gather his thoughts. He didn’t babble. He was articulate to the point of being pretentious. “I’m selfish and I didn’t want to share this moment with anyone else.”

Blaine looked like he was on the verge of passing out. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” he exhaled, staring at his boyfriend with suspiciously shining eyes. Normally Blaine tried to refrain from stroking his already over inflated ego but if ever Sebastian needed an ego boost it was now. 

“I love you,” Sebastian started, pleased that his voice sounded steadier than he thought it would. “I know we only just moved in together and this,” he raised the box in his hand, “is literally the only thing we’ve unpacked. And we’re probably going to want to kill each other within a month because you like to sleep under a million blankets and I always forget to wash my coffee mugs but I would never want anything else. You’ve been it for me since you leaned against that stupid door frame back at Dalton. So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?”

He barely had time to get the ring box opened and get the piece of jewelry out before he was being tackled to the ground and he was struggling to get the ring on while Blaine was struggling to get his shirt off and it was all a mess of hands and laughter and urgent kisses.

And Blaine was right. It was absolutely perfect because it was  _them._


End file.
